Zane
"Let us blow this popsicle stand!" - Zane Zane is the White Ninja of Ice. In Episode 7 of Season 2, Tick Tock, it is revealed that he is a robot and is commonly referred to as a "Nindroid" (a compound word combining "ninja" and "android"). He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja (Lloyd Garmadon) along with the other three Ninjas. Zane was the first to reach his true potential. In Day of the Great Devourer, half of his face gets ripped off when The Great Devourer destroys the Ultra Sonic Raider. Background Zane thought he was a human, though was created by his father in a small workshop inside a tree, as revealed in the episode "Tick Tock." It is also revealed the Falcon is a robot and was created by Zane's father. Zane lived a happy life with his father, and when his father died, he pressed Zane's memory switch before dying so Zane would forget his past. Ever since, Zane has believed he was an orphan. After joining the ninja, Zane has become good friends with his brothers. In the second season, Zane frequently saw a falcon that would lead him to something important. The first time, it led Zane and the other ninja to Lloyd Garmadon's fortress in the woods (this was when Lloyd was in control of the Hypnobrai and had them build the fortress). The second time, it led them to the Destiny's Bounty, their new home. The third time Zane saw the Falcon, it was in a dream with the Green Ninja. The fourth time Zane followed the Falcon, it led him far away to the workshop he was created in. Here, Zane figured out that the falcon was a robot, and to his shock, so was he after seeing the blueprints for himself. Zane discovered his past after flicking the memory switch, and found out about more features in himself. Though saddened by the truth, the other three ninja comfort Zane by saying no matter what he is, he is still their brother. After this encouragement, and remembering the past and how his father cared for him, Zane began to feel stronger, and in the process, became the first one to unlock his true potential. Appearance Zane wears a white ninja outfit and has a blonde high-top. When he had discovered the Ice Dragon (nicknamed Shard), he gets a DX Ninja suit with a picture of a dragon on his outfit. In Tick Tock he finds out that he is truly an android, or "Nindroid," after discovering his blueprints. He has a plate in his chest and wrist which he can open up, revealing switches that control things like memory and humor. More images on Zane's appearance in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Zane is the weird one out among his friends. He doesn't understand his friends' jokes and fails to realize when he has said something humorous. At the beginning, they were a little wary of his weirdness, but they accept him for it regardless. He used to believe he was an orphan who has no memory of his past. He has the most maturity of the group (apart from Sensei Wu), and possesses a sixth sense. He is the most relaxed when people make fun of him, and takes Sensei's words most seriously out of the four. In Tick Tock, he discovers he is a robot, (or a nindroid as Jay says), which reveals why he never had a sense of humor or memory of his past because the switches for those were off. At first he is shocked and saddened at this discovery, but his friends assure him he is still a brother to them and when he turns his memory switch on he recalls how his creator and father cared for him. This makes him feel stronger and he goes to save the other ninjas and unlocks his true potential, being the first to do so. In All of Nothing he got sprayed with venomari venom and he seems to be afraid of fruits and vegetables that are alive. Weapons Zane uses the Shurikens of Ice, a katana, a spear, and a flail. Lego.com Bio Zane is quiet, very smart and often sees the future or knows what to do without knowing exactly why. He is very loyal to his friends, even though they like to tease him when he doesn't get their jokes, or laugh at him when he doesn't know he's said something funny. Despite Zane's odd ways, the Ninjas see Zane as one of their brothers. As Sensei Wu says, even brothers can be very different. Still, he wishes more than anything that he could be normal, and he is determined to discover more about his past. He is convinced that will help us find out why he always feels like the odd one out. Trivia *In Can of Worms, Lloyd Garmadon washed Kai's suit and Zane's suit in the washing machine with bleach and Zane's suit ended up pink. When he was with Cole, he called him "Pinky" and made teasing remarks such as "Light as an feather, Pinky!" Also when Cole and Zane were facing Skalidor, Skalidor called him Pinky and Cole responded, "Only I call him Pinky!" *In Tick Tock, Zane's Flashback showed his times with his father. It showed him making somewhat of Violet-berry Soup. The fact that in Can of Worms, Cole was trying to make it for three days, proves Zane is smarter and/or faster than some of the ninja. *Zane was the first to reach his true potential. *In the episode "The Royal Blacksmiths," he and Kai appear to be wearing the same jacket, only in different colors and different undershirts. *Zane has a sixth sense, which has manifested in clairvoyance and an uncanny ability to sense what others cannot. He also was able to communicate with the falcon and detect its presence, though this may be related to their similar origins. *Since he is a robot, he was nicknamed a "Nindroid" by Jay *He is known for being able to stay underwater for a very long time (around 10 minutes) due to him being a nindroid. *In Can of Worms when his ninja suit was pink, his Spinjitzu tornado had turned pink as well. *Zane currently has exposed robotic parts where half his face was damaged. *As seen in All of Nothing, he has Falcon Vision, which allows him to see from the falcon's point of view. *Zane nicknamed the Ice Dragon, Shard. *He is the only NRG Ninja released later than the rest. Gallery Zane Ninjago.jpg|Portrait of Zane lego-ninjago-minifigures-zane.jpg|Zane in Front, Side, and Back Zane.png|Zane in his regular uniform ZaneDX.png|Zane DX Zane ZX.png|Zane ZX kendozane.jpg|Kendo Zane zane in pink.png|Zane with his pink uniform. Kendo Zane.png|Kendo Zane character card. zan saying i dont remember my rents.png|"I don't remember my parents" zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane, confused and feeling grief, is confused by the basic concept of a "food fight". zanes blue prints.png|Zane's blueprints. zanes past.png|Zane's past zane his dad and the falcon.png|Zane, the Falcon and his Father zane spinjitzu.PNG|Zane's pink spinjitzu Zane4.jpg|Zane's Father Zaneshurikiens.PNG|Zane DX throwing the Shurikens of Ice download47E3357EC043A3DB59B365AB98BC4F35.jpg|Zane's Elemental Sign Zane's true p..png|Zane's true potential Team opening.png 667px-Zane the robot my version clear.png|Zane showing the ninjas he is a robot. Chrome 2012-04-24 18-20-50-92.jpg Chrome 2012-04-24 18-08-56-99.jpg|Zane going into NRG form chrome 2012-04-24 18-07-41-82.jpg|Zane dancing when his "funny switch" is on. Zane vs fang sueiu lego.png|Fang-Suei vs Zane 6349753085_ef669b4729.jpg|Zane ZX 6610348711_250d818bfb.jpg 185px-Ep 6 1.png 185px-Zane_and_sacred_flute_toxic_bogs_ep_5.png 185px-Jayandzane.jpg Ninjas.png 185px-1_ep_2.png 185px-Ninjasreadytofly.jpg Casual guys1 ep.9.png Casual guys ep.9.png Dancing guys ep.9.png Zane power ep.8.png Cole and zane ep.9.png City3 ep.5.png 176px-Zane_stage_3.png nrgzane.png Screen Shot 2012-05-26 at 12.41.29 AM.png|Zane making a fire with Jay Cole zane ep.11.png 250px-Zane.png 131px-Casey113, LEGOdude101 1.png|Minifigures dressed as Zane and Jay in LEGO Universe. Venomari ep.11.png Zane ice ep.11.png Zane zx 9554.jpg Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjas Category:Creation Category:Robots